Talking to the Moon
by WirelessToaster
Summary: At night when the stars light up my room, I sit by myself, talking to the Moon. I'm trying to get to you, in hope you're on the other side, talking to me too. Or am I just the fool who sits alone, talking to the moon? Link/Zelda.


**So, this is my second fanfic. I'm not sure if it's that great, but go ahead and tell me what you think. I didn't really feel like there was a lot of emotion. Was there? :3 It was inspired by the song, 'Talking to the Moon' by Bruno Mars. It's a beautiful song; have a listen to it.**

**All characters featured belong to Nintendo.**

* * *

><p>I had experienced death before.<p>

Innocent people, young people, people with so much ahead of them; I had seen them all die.

At first, the sense of terror and dread had been overwhelming, but now I had learnt to deal with it. I still felt pain, of course I did.

But never had I sensed as much pain as this.

Never before had I suffered the gaping hole in the pit of my stomach, the dull numbness of my heart, the sharp pain that tugged at my heartstrings and chilled me to the bone.

The pain was excruciating.

I dropped to my knees, a strangled sob escaping my lips.

She couldn't be gone.

Her face was deathly pale in colour; her body was stiff, unmoving; her emerald green eyes were wide with terror.

She was gone, and I could have prevented it. I could have prevented everything.

But it was too late for that now; nothing could bring her back.

As much as I didn't want it to be true, as much as I wanted it to all be some horrid nightmare, it wasn't.

She was gone.

* * *

><p>"Isn't that the crazy guy? The one who talks to himself."<p>

"He's so strange!"

"What a weirdo."

The whispers echoed inside my head. It had been a whole year since Zelda had died, and still I hadn't gotten over it. She was out there somewhere, I knew, somewhere far away. It wouldn't be long before I joined her.

I was driving myself insane.

Everybody thought I was crazy, weird, strange, but they didn't understand. Nobody understood what it felt like, to have the love of your life torn away from you in a single moment.

We had been together almost four years, and that eventful day last year had been the big day, the day I was going to propose.

But I couldn't now.

I had planned it out so carefully, checking that everything was perfect, that everything was going to work out.

And it would have done, if Ganondorf hadn't got there before me, if he hadn't done what he did.

But he had, and nothing could change that.

He had killed her.

I gripped the silver ring between my hands, the heart-shaped sapphire glittering in the moonlight like stardust.

She would have loved it, I knew she would have.

I stood up, the ring still clasped in my hand, and advanced towards the window.

Sitting down on the window-sill, I scanned my cerulean eyes around outside.

The silvery moonlight gave an eerie glow to the backyard, the trees standing proudly and the clouds drifting through the sky.

This had been the same window that not so long ago my girlfriend and I had sat in front of, talking about everything and nothing.

I missed her like crazy, of course I did.

Life no longer had any meaning for me.

"Zelda," I whispered, opening the window wider and allowing the cool wind to blow into my face. It whistled through the trees as if answering me. "I miss you."

I looked down, noticing one small girl with auburn hair tied into two pigtails staring at me, her eyes wide, and a taller boy with a red cap next to her, smirking. I looked him in the eye, cool, unmoving.

They turned and fled.

Used to having the same reaction from people, I closed my eyes and sighed softly; I had never tried this before, this was my first time.

I was unsure if it would work.

In fact, I was certain that it wouldn't.

But there's never any harm in trying.

I pictured her exactly as I remembered her.

The long auburn hair that fell down her back in gentle waves, the emerald green eyes that sparkled when she laughed, the softness of her lips when we kissed, the way she folded her arms and smirked when she knew I was wrong.

I held back a sob; it was killing me, but I wanted to talk to her so bad.

This was the only way.

"Zelda." I began again, once I had taken control of my emotions. "Wherever you are, I just want you to know that I miss you. I miss you like hell. Every night, I've sat up here on my own, talking to you. I love you. But how can I know that you get my messages? I so hope you do. I just want to speak to you, just once more. I need to."

I opened my eyes again.

The silence fell over the room like a heavy blanket, broken only by the hoot of an owl and the rustling of trees outside.

It hadn't worked.

Of course it hadn't.

I rested my head down on the window sill, and sobbed.

A sudden shower of sparkles, and my surroundings changed.

I couldn't see anything.

Another flash, and I could.

White clouds above me, white clouds below me, white clouds beside me.

And an angel?

I took in a sharp breath, and he grinned at me.

"Hey Link! Long time no see."

I blinked, looking into the familiar brown eyes, and let the breath out, rising shakily to my feet.

"Pit? How are you- Wha?"

"You made it, buddy. Heaven. You can talk to her. It worked."

Yet another flash, and he was gone. But the sight that greeted me left me speechless.

Zelda.

She looked exactly as I remembered her.

Instead of her usual tank top and jeans, she was wearing a strapless snow white dress that fell down to her knees, and her hair was in a long low side-plait, secured in place with a bow.

Our eyes met.

Arms were thrown around my neck and I returned the hug, breathing in the all-too-familiar scent, and sighing.

She ran a hand through my dirty blond hair, just like always she used to, crashing her lips against mine.

Eight seconds off pure bliss, and then she pulled her away.

"How-"

"I'm an angel. Apparently I had done enough good deeds. You'll be one too. But not yet. Go on living your life, don't live in the past, look forward into the future. There are people in this world who need you, more than you'll ever know. Help them, help everyone. And when the time is right, you can join me. I'll look forward to that day. But for now, the world needs you. Hyrule needs you."

She kissed me once more.

"Goodbye, Link. I love you. I'll always love you."

A last dazzling flash, and my bedroom came back into view.

My face broke into a grin.

All my grief, all my sorrow, all my pain evaporated.

I was talking to the moon, and the moon was talking back.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review: tell me what you liked, what you didn't, what I could improve on.<strong>

**Thanks for reading. :]**

**~Ellstar x**


End file.
